


Как трудно быть полубогом

by jamie_lee



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>в соавторстве с Женой</p>
    </blockquote>





	Как трудно быть полубогом

**Author's Note:**

> в соавторстве с Женой

Вступление.

Смеркалось

Сцена первая.

Проходивший задумчивым весь день, Персей дождался, пока у костра останется только Драко и ненавязчиво присев рядом, поднял с земли первую попавшуюся палку и принялся рассеянно крутить её в руках.   
\- Не спится, - зачем-то пояснил он.  
Драко понимающе хмыкнул, не отрываясь от чистки клинков, (которой занимался вот уже на протяжении двух часов).  
Персей еще немного многозначительно помолчал, прежде чем прочистить горло.  
\- Я, это... - начал он и осекся.  
Драко остановился, ожидая продолжения, и поднял взгляд на сидящего рядом полубога. Тот сосредоточенно изучал пыльные сандалии. Затем тяжело вздохнул. Драко пожал плечами и вернулся к прерванному занятию, стараясь не обращать внимания на нахмуренного парня.  
По подсчетам Драко прошло около пяти минут, прежде чем Персей решился заговорить вновь.  
\- Тут такое дело... - начал он, махнул рукой, но опять затих. Драко выжидающе поднял бровь, но Персей продолжал безмолвствовать, словно никак не мог решить, с чего именно начать.  
Драко решил подождать, посчитав про себя до десяти. На цифре «девять» палка в руках Персея треснула, и он безнадежно повторил «ну это...».  
И в очередной раз замолк. На этот раз Драко не выдержал   
\- Говори, - строго приказал он  
Персей вскочил на ночи и набрал воздуха в грудь  
\- Понимаешь... Я как бы это... Ну, я имею ввиду что... Нет. Ты только не подумай, я бы никогда... То есть, не то чтобы совсем... Но вроде как-то так... Вот. Понимаешь?!  
Драко не понимал, но в любом случае эти бессвязные слова были лучше тягостного молчания. Потому он на всякий случай кивнул, приняв, на его взгляд, наиболее сочувствующий вид. Получилось не очень.   
Но Персей облегченно вздохнул и, планомерно вышагивая рядом, продолжил:  
\- Я просто хочу сказать, что раньше такого никогда не было, и я не совсем теперь понимаю... Все как-то по-другому... И что-то такое вдруг... не так как когда я стою с тобой, например. Понимаешь, да?  
\- Ты что влюбился что ли?  
\- Нет! - поспешно воскликнул Персей и резко остановился. По выражению лица было заметно, что подобная мысль не приходила ему в голову.  
Драко не понадобилась много времени, чтобы понять что к чему. Ходящая за ним по пятам Ио было весьма недурна собой для того, чтобы стать причиной метаний бедного парня.  
\- Значит, все-таки влюбился - констатировал он, не обращая внимания на отрицательно машущего головой сына Зевса. - Персей, - терпеливо проговорит он, - теперь, когда мы, наконец, выяснили тему нашего разговора, скажи: чего ты хочешь от меня?  
\- Совета, - честно ответил Персей. – Ты старше и мудрее.  
\- Просто подойди и скажи все, как оно есть. Хотя нет, - рубанул ладонью воздух Драко. - Если твоя речь будет похожа на нынешнюю, ничего не выйдет. Соверши подвиг.   
\- Так я уже это... скорпионов.  
\- И как?  
Персей пожал плечами и мрачно вздохнул  
\- Никак.   
\- Ну, значит, нужно прибегнуть к тяжелому оружию. Лучший способ завоевать чье-либо расположение – это подарить цветы.  
Персей недоверчиво посмотрел на него и открыл рот, явно желая задать очередной вопрос, который Драко безжалостно прервал, указав пальцем в сторону островка чахлой растительности.  
\- Иди, - коротко приказал он.   
И Персей пошел

Сцена вторая.

Икзас двигался прямиком в сторону лагеря, когда навстречу ему вышел Персей и с самым решительным видом преградил дорогу. Парень, которому не могло не передаться беспокойство, с тревогой глянул на него.  
\- Что-то случилось? - начал он, но договорить Персей ему просто-напросто не дал, сунув что-то в руку. Икзас автоматически сомкнул вокруг этого чего-то пальцы.  
\- Вот, - словно подытожил Персей, кивнул ему, развернулся и, не оглядываясь, зашагал прочь.  
Ошарашено глядя тому вслед, - мало ли что могло прийти на ум сыну Зевса - Икзас не сразу обратил внимание на том, что оказалось в его руке, сосредоточившись на странном поведении Персея.  
И лишь когда, наконец, рассмотрел неожиданный дар, понял, что чего-то не понимает в окружающем его мире.  
В руке он держал куцый полудохлый букет трав, чей цвет варьировался от грязно-зеленого до темно-красного.  
Он моргнул, надеясь, что в следующее мгновение сумеет найти объяснение тому, что произошло.  
Персей... подарил ему цветы?  
Икзас почесал затылок и решил, что самым разумным способом узнать, что все это значит, будет спросить у самого дарителя.

Сцена третья.

Вообще-то, Икзас намеревался подойти к Персею сразу же, по приходу в лагерь, но никак не мог подловить подходящего момента - вокруг постоянно был кто-то из отряда, а желания подойти и сказать что-то вроде "что это значит?" при свидетелях не было никакого. С каждым часом его уверенность таяла, пока постепенно ему не начало казаться, что все это был дурной сон. Однако засохший веночек недвусмысленно намекал. Поэтому Икзас пошел к тому, в чьем мудром совете не сомневался – к Драко.  
Начальник их маленького отряда чистил оружие.  
Вообще-то, у Икзаса было подозрение, что ножи в дополнительной полировке не нуждались, но Драко занимался этим для того, чтобы занять себя чем-нибудь и для того, чтобы никто не трогал его лишний раз. Хотя сейчас это его не спасало, потому что Икзасу действительно нужен был его совет, потому он прочистил горло, обращая на себя внимание Драко.   
Когда тот поднял на него взгляд, Икзас запнулся, не зная, с чего начать. Спросить прямо было как-то совсем неловко.  
"Боги, их уже двое", - пробормотал под нос Драко (хотя, возможно, Икзасу это лишь почудилось).  
Драко же решил избежать вступления, которое, без сомнения, могло быть таким же красноречивым, каким оно было у Персея, и сразу приказал:  
\- Говори как есть.  
\- Ладно, - решительно кивнул Икзас. В конце концов, в вопросе не было ничего дурного. - Представь, что Персей дарит тебе цветы.  
\- Мне? - в голосе начальника послышалось искреннее удивление.  
\- Ну почему сразу тебе? - Икзас осекся и попытался подобрать нужные слова. - Просто представь, что кто-то вроде Персея - сына Зевса - дарит кому-то вроде тебя - простого смертного - цветы. Что это значит?  
\- Значит, все-таки подарил, - одобрительно хмыкнул Драко. - А тебе-то какой с этого интерес?  
Икзас даже слегка растерялся, прежде чем честно ответить.  
\- Ну вот как-то самый прямой.  
\- Ты, парень, не дури, - неодобрительно покачал головой Драко, поняв, что Икзас тоже имеет виды на Ио. - Персей-то наш, поди, влюбился. А тебе что, впервой такое?  
Икзас смотрел на него в священном ужасе, отрицательно замотав головой. Не то, чтобы он плохо относился к Персею, просто...  
\- Ты у нас парень взрослый, переживешь, - перебил его мысли Драко, прежде чем вернулся к чистке оружия, показывая, что разговор окончен.  
Икзас молча развернулся в сторону поста, чувствуя, что ночью он точно не сумеет заснуть, потому лучше бы ему подменить караульного.  
Существовала вероятность того, что он понял слова Драко неправильно, а если так...  
Ему необходимо над этим подумать.

Сцена четвертая.

Стоило заговорить с Персеем раньше, раз уж тот считал свою миссию (подарить цвету интересующему его объекту) выполненной, но Икзас все еще находился в небольшом сомнении относительно того, что ему стоило делать.  
Не то, чтобы он сомневался в опыте Драко, но существовала небольшая такая возможность, что сам Икзас сделал неправильные выводы и цветы были всего лишь чем-то вроде специй, которые можно было использовать, как приправы к мясу.  
А если Икзас ошибался, то появлялся вполне высокий шанс получить в челюсть. От всей широты души сына простого рыбака.  
Челюсть свою Икзас любил, потому рисковать не спешил, решив немного поразмыслить над ситуацией.  
Как оказалось, интуиция его не подвела. Персей исчез вместе со своей спутницей в трюме, а когда отправившийся за ними Солон вернулся смущенным, и сказал, что им нужно еще немного времени, все понимающе кивнули. У влюбленных, возможно, не было другого шанса попрощаться.  
Икзасу не нужно было никакого другого пояснения, потому он намеревался просто проигнорировать подошедшего к нему Персея. В конце концов, они сражаются за правительницу Андромеду, а не за сына Зевса.  
\- Послушай, Икзас, я тут хотел тебе сказать...  
\- Сейчас не время говорить, - отрубил тот и отвернулся. Персей мог разобраться со своими проблемами и сам.  
\- Но это важно, - Персей схватил его за запястье, привлекая внимание к себе. – Очень важно. Мы тут с Ио…  
Икзас раздраженно выдернул руку из железной хватки и двинулся к нервно переминающемуся с ноги на ногу Эвсебию.  
Что-то было не так, а что именно он никак не мог понять.

Сцена пятая.

Когда погиб Драко, Персей понял, что теперь все придется делать самому, что не могло его не огорчить, потому что выходило у него не очень как. Икзас получил его цветы, но, похоже, понял все не так, если судить по раздраженным взглядам, которые доставались Персею. Наверное, когда он подошел поговорить, нужно было объяснить ему точнее, что он хотел сказать. И в этом-то и была вся загвоздка – он не знал, как это сделать.  
К сожалению, проблема разрешилась совершенно идиотским способом – как выяснилось, Икзас также обратился в камень, а это рушило все надежды сына Зевса.  
Жизнь дерьмо, решил он про себя, рассматривая статую и сжимая в руках сверток с головой Медузы. Одно радовало – на статуе его не было ни одной трещины или царапины.  
В голову пришла еще одна идея - терять-то уже нечего, а вдруг получится?  
Персей слушал, как в детстве мама рассказывала сказки сестренке, и потому, (просто на привычке) оглядевшись по сторонам, на всякий случай поцеловал Икзаса. С надеждой подождал пару мгновений, но ничего не произошло. Он все еще оставался камнем, в который обратился.  
Жизнь дерьмо, грустно подумал Персей еще раз, пнул носком обломок колоны и пошел к выходу, где ждала его Ио.  
Можно было спросить у нее, потому что та прожила на свете достаточное количество времени, чтобы что-нибудь да придумать.  
Честно говоря, ее советы он ценил так же высоко, как советы Драко, просто тот все же был воином, а значит, мог понять Персея лучше женщины.  
Ио ждала его у выхода, и, кажется, сразу поняла, что гложет того, за чьим взрослением она наблюдала уже столько лет.  
Ну конечно же, она поможет ему, решил Персей, улыбнулся и шагнул навстречу, когда внезапно из ниоткуда появился этот странный мужик с ядовитой кровью и пронзил Ио мечом.  
Нет, Персей, конечно же, справился с ним, но...говорил же он Драко, что надо было убить эту кривую паскуду сразу!  
Держа умирающую Ио за ладонь, Персей понимал, что не время спрашивать, что же ему сейчас делать, и потому просто с тоской наблюдал, как та, что всегда оберегала его, испаряется.  
Жизнь дерьмо, мрачно подумал он еще раз.

Сцена шестая.

Совершенно естественно, что когда пришло время выбирать между Андромедой и Пегасом, Персей выбрал коня.

Сцена седьмая.

После внезапного появления Зевса Персей был готов начать молиться. Но посвятить постороннего человека (тем более бога и якобы отца) в то, что его гложет, так и не смог. Потому он тихо выслушал пафосную речь родителя и как можно более благодарно кивнул, на предложение воскресить Ио   
В конце концов, заговорить с ней о предмете своих метаний было гораздо проще, чем рассказывать это кому-то еще. Его названная опекунша была умной женщиной, это он понял сразу. Умной и опытной.  
Однако, когда он как можно более ненавязчиво упомянул в своей речи Медузу, девушку опустила плечи и покачала головой. Знание это было ей не подвластно, а значит, не было никакой возможности устроить все без вмешательства Богов, а молиться им Персей все еще не решался.  
Тем более - просить еще что-то у названного родственника вот так сразу, не выполнив никакого лишнего подвига, было неловко, потому он решил немного выждать.  
Жить с Ио оказалось очень даже удобным: девушка, вспомнив, вероятно, каким тощим мальчишкой был Персей в детстве, с удовольствием кормила его, чистила доспехи и с пониманием выслушивала "а вот потом я ему цветы. Ну, подарил. Так Драко сказал. А он не понял". Вообще-то, Ио оказалась таким же верным товарищем и в мирной жизни, каким показала себя в битве.  
"Спасибо за Ио," - мысленно телеграфировал Персей на Олимп. - "Только что мне с ней делать?"  
\- Наверное, Зевс решил, что между нами возникла искра, - сказала ему как-то раз Ио и, увидев непонимающий взгляд, вздохнула и пояснила: - Ну, помнишь, как ты лежал на мне?  
\- Это когда я споткнулся, что ли? - на всякий случай решил уточнить Персей и, получив утвердительный кивок, почесал подбородок. - Так ведь это случайность.  
\- О которой знаю только ты да я. А все остальные считали, что между нами есть связь.  
Персей застыл перед ней, осмысливая сказанное, прежде чем спросил упавшим голосом:  
\- Все?  
Вместо ответа Ио ободряюще потрепала его по волосам (для этого ей пришлось привстать на цыпочки) и вышла из дома, оставив оглушенного такой новостью Персея размышлять над сказанным.  
Неудивительно, что Икзас не сразу согласился идти за ним к Медузе.

Сцена восьмая.

Персей тащил на плече сети с богатым уловом рыбы, зная, что Ио появится только к вечеру - у той были какие-то дела в городе, о которых она не успела ему рассказать. Возможно, она просто решила купить себе ткань на новое платье, а может, выбрать парочку глиняных безделушек, которые неловкий Персей время от времени разбивал. Привычки Ио возиться со всякой мелочью очень напоминали ему привычки Теклы, потому он был совершенно не против того, чтобы рядом на рукояти меча висели самодельные бусы.  
Он как раз обогнул огромный валун в пяти минутах ходьбы от дома, когда знакомый голос окликнул его.  
\- Эй, сын Зевса. Ты опять порвал сандалий.   
Сначала Персей посчитал, что ему чудится. Потом - что это чья-то дурная шутка.   
Шутка стояла, тяжело прислонившись к камню и опиралась на меч Икзаса.  
И вообще. Выглядела точь-в-точь, как Икзас. Даже ухмылялась так же.  
Персей молчал, пытаясь понять, как. Как тот здесь оказался и какого Бога за это надо благодарить. Может быть, Зевса?..   
\- Я рассчитывал на более теплый прием, когда решил проведать тебя до того, как прибуду ко двору, - наконец, прервал затянувшуюся паузу Икзас. - Ну или хотя бы на хоть какую-нибудь...  
Когда Персей сгреб его в неуклюжие объятия, он замолк и усмехнулся. От Икзаса пахло пылью и потом, но, главное, он был настоящим. И тощим.  
\- Я на Ио просто упал, - тут же решил внести ясность Персей. - И цветы я не ей дарил.  
Икзас кивнул, давая понять, что вопрос закрыт.  
Да и вообще, он выглядел голодным, потому Персей потянул схватил его за ладонь и потащил за собой, благо, тот и не думал сопротивляться.  
\- Ты не знаешь, что имели в виду охотники, когда говорили, что мне стоит попросить у Ио оливковое масло? - Икзас заговорил у самых дверей, и слова его не звучали как вопрос. Да и вообще, он улыбался.  
Персей ухмыльнулся и закрыл за ними дверь - тут уж ему не понадобятся ничьи советы.

Заключение.

Ио раскрыла дверь и почти сразу же захлопнула ее, прижавшись к ней спиной.  
Лицо ее пылало.  
Пожалуй, она подождет на улице чуть дольше - ночь обещала быть красивой.  
А может быть, сегодня ей стоило навестить ближайший храм и вознести молитву милостивому Зевсу.  
Причем, решила она, прислушавшись к тому, что творилось за дверью, немедленно.


End file.
